Licorice Twist
by Ling Ling and Chuckles
Summary: The Inu-Yasha story taking place in high school. All your favorite characters, plus a few that aren't. Ka/IY, S/M. It's our first fic, so be nice and r+r...


Ppl, we're new to fanfiction.net, and here is our first story. It probably isn't very good, but since it's our first, please be nice in your reviews.   
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-Yasha  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kagome walked down the unfamiliar high school. She was a freshmen, and had just moved to this one. "Stupid school. It's like a maze."she muttered.  
  
She held her map and spun it around, trying vainly to get it positioned how she was. "There, I guess that's right."she said.  
  
"So if I go down hall c, my science class is right there."she said.  
  
Kagome headed down the hall, looking for her science class. She smelled something that reminded her of when she disected hearts in seventh grade, so she figured that was the science room and followed the stench.   
  
She sat down on one of the stools, and was assured that it was a science classroom when she nudged a boy next to her,"Is this a science class?"  
  
He had long silvery hair, and his ears looked like a little doggy's, and the aura of a bad attitude. "Yeah, duh. What're you, new?"  
  
Kagome bristled and shortly said "Yes."  
  
The teacher looked at them and said "Class, today we'll be disecting the pigs we've been talking about."  
  
Kagome thought'Disecting pigs? I don't know anything about that!'  
  
Timidly, she raised her hand.   
  
"Yes, miss, ah, what is your name?"the teacher asked.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome. I'm new. I don't know anything about disecting pigs, I guess where I came from, they're a little behind."  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome, Higurashi, Kagome. Well, Kagome, I don't seem to have you on my list, but I can get you on my list. Welcome to Junior Science. I'm Mr. Myoga. I'm sure Inu-Yasha there can help you to disect your pig."  
  
"Junior?!"Kagome gulped. This was the wrong class!  
  
But, feeling the 50 eyes on her already, she didn't say anything. "Um, right!"  
  
As the pigs were handed out, Kagome couldn't help feeling that she was in deep shit now. First class of the day and where is she? Wrong class, wrong grade, if her the bus hadn't said that it was going there, she probably would have gone to the wrong high school!  
  
Kagome and the boy Inu-Yasha got their pig. Expecting help, Kagome turned to him, only to find him fast asleep. She tugged on his ears and he jumped. "Hey, you bit---brat! What're you doing?"he snapped.  
  
"What do you think? I need you to help me! I don't know anything about this!"she replied, annoyed.   
  
"You think I do?"  
  
"Yes, unless of course, you sleep all class."  
  
"..."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"..."  
  
"You DO?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great, now what the heck should I do?"  
  
"Here's a book. Figure it out yourself. I'm going back to sleep."  
  
This did not bode well with Kagome, but she had her ways of revenge. Every now and then, she'd ask a question about something. Sometimes he knew, sometimes he didn't. At the end, Kagome had half disected her pig, and barely knew anything about it, but it had been interesting none the less.  
  
'Well, I guess I'd better follow that Inu-Yasha guy to his next class. I'm so glad I was ahead by far in all my old classes!'she thought.  
  
Trying to look like she fit in, Kagome followed him. When she reached his next class, it was math. Thankfully, it was average math, and she could probably pull off a c or a b. She went up to the teacher's desk, and told her about being new and all, and so she was introduced. She flushed when Inu-Yasha yelped "Not here too! Why my class?"  
  
Kagome held back the urge to throw a chair at him and sat down where the teacher assigned her. She was glad that it was next to Inu-Yasha. It gave her more chances to bug him.  
  
The math class went fairly well, and Kagome followed Inu-Yasha to his next class, which was PE. She again told the teacher her story and was given gym clothes. She changed and followed the girls outside to where the boys already stood. Just when Inu-Yasha was thinking,'Good. That Kagome brat isn't here' she showed up.  
  
She waved evily at him, and he groaned. "My favorite class too. Feh."  
  
"What's the matter, Inu-Yasha?" a voice said.  
  
Behind him stood a tall, handsome boy with long, white silver hair and cold eyes. With him was a short, ugly, toadie guy.  
  
"Sesshomaru."Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Kagome, feeling lonely because the other girls were ignoring her, wandered over. "Hey, who's that?"she wondered.  
  
"It's my jerkface older brother Sesshomaru."he replied.  
  
(A/N: Chuckles:Awww, Sesshomaru! My love! *sigh*)  
  
"You'd think he could talk better of you, right Sesshomaru-sama?"the toad guy said.  
  
"Indeed Jaken."Sesshomaru replied.   
  
"What does he want, Inu-Yasha?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, did you get a new girlfriend, Inu-Yasha?"Sesshomaru inquired.  
  
"How the hell would I know what he wants, and no way is this brat my girlfriend! How could you even think that???"Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"Nevermind then. Now, Inu-Yasha, I want you to tell me our dad's work number."Sesshomaru demanded.  
  
"How would I know that? Neither of us talk to him!"Inu-Yasha barked.  
  
"Well, I think your mom will make you tell!"Jaken laughed evily.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, my son. Tell me your father's phone number at work!"she sweetly said.  
  
"Mom..."Inu-Yasha mouthed.  
  
Kagome raised her hand. "Can I ask a question?"  
  
"Go ahead."Jaken, Inu-Yasha, his mom, and Sesshomaru all said.  
  
"Why don't you just ask Inu-Yasha's mom for your dad's phone number?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's mom hung her head. "Aw, I was making 1,000 yen off this, too."  
  
"Good point, little girl. Now, leave what doesn't matter with you alone."Sesshomaru said.  
  
"It does matter to me, since Inu-Yasha's my first friend at this school!"  
  
"Hey, when did we become friends, brat?"Inu-Yasha asked.   
  
"Oh? well, go away. I want my dad's work number so he can give me my SUV!"Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
"What if Inu-Yasha wants it?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, he can't have it."  
  
"You already have a nice BMW, you know."Inu-Yasha pointed out.  
  
"You shut up!"Jaken yelled.  
  
The gym teacher walked past. "Not fighting, are we kids?"  
  
All of them answered "No sir." then continued to argue.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, I've had enough of your crap. Little brother, now it is time you pay!"Sesshomaru said darkly.  
  
He jumped....  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
end for now.  
  
In case you're wondering how we do this, we talk out loud and type what we say should happen.  
  
Ling Ling and Chuckles wrote this story.... 


End file.
